


His Life Closed Twice Before Its Close

by Roger that (achuislemochroi)



Series: Stuckyfic [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achuislemochroi/pseuds/Roger%20that
Summary: He'd thought they were safe, at last, that this time they wouldn't be parted.He'd thought wrong.





	His Life Closed Twice Before Its Close

He’d said the words to Bucky, before. Three syllables; pregnant with so much, but commonplace between them now as shorthand for feelings so strong and deep there wasn’t a better way to articulate.

The slide of Bucky’s arms around his body, proof of life right there, had been enough, then; no words were necessary. He’d thought life could not be cruel enough to separate them. Not again. Not after everything they’d been through to get here.

But he’d been wrong.

And all he can do is fall to his knees in despair as his heart’s desire is stolen yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> The title (as amended) is from the Emily Dickinson poem _My life closed twice before its close_.


End file.
